


Rumor Has It

by harmon99



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmon99/pseuds/harmon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei spies on her brother and his lover, expecting to laugh until she weeps. Instead, she finds herself getting wet, and her hand slipping between her legs. This is a response to a prompt on asoiafkinkmeme. I own nothing.<br/>May contain some minor spoilers for A Storm of Swords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on ff.net under my other name as possum. It originated when I read a prompt wrong and then couldn't get it out of my head. Hope you enjoy!

Cersei was increasingly tired of hearing all the rumors related to Jamie and that overly large, mannish woman he had arrived to King's Landing with. “Did you hear? He saved her from a bear! The Kingslayer actually saved someone!”  
Cersei scoffed at this. Jamie obviously had some other reason to interfere. He never did anything without personal gain. “I heard they fuck so loud you can hear them in the North!”  
Cersei actually laughed when she heard this. Jamie had never been with anyone but her. There was no chance that he would have lain with that freak giantess of a woman, Jamie loved her and always would. For the love of the Seven, they had fucked as soon as he had returned. Granted she was never as faithful to Jamie as he had been to her, but that was no matter.  
Jamie didn't know any of that and never would.

Nevertheless, Cersei had taken to watching her twin and the beast when they were in the same space. That woman, Cersei refused to use her name, rarely showed up at court but was always in the training yard. Cersei had taken to watching her and Jamie from a small window. No one was ever aware of her gaze.  
She watched as Jamie, with his repulsive stump, coached the young boys while the beast watched with a small smile on her face. Cersei recognized the look of infatuation, she had seen in it in many a maid while looking upon his golden beauty. Jamie was leaning against the fence smiling, the beast next to him. That horrible excuse for a woman said something and Jamie threw back his head laughing.  
Cersei seethed. Even though Jamie was ruined, she still felt that he belonged to her. Her twin, her other half.  
The last straw came when she overheard a group of serving girls tittering outside her room. “They can't call her the Maid o' Tarth no more! The Kingslayer seen t' that! He comes to 'er chambers e'ry night!” Cersei was so furious she had the girls dismissed. She remained in her rooms the rest of the day, finally coming to the decision that she would go to the secret room inside the beasts chambers that Qyburn had showed her.  
She would be triumphant when Jamie didn't show and if he did- she would laugh until she weeped, watching him fumble with his ugly stump.

She entered through the hidden door and arranged herself in the chair she had requested from Qyburn. There was a slit in the wall that looked down upon the room and Cersei had a clear view of the whole chamber. The beast was there, apparently just finished with a bath as the tub remained and the creature was wrapped in a robe sitting by the fire. Cersei prepared herself for a boring night of waiting for her to retire, alone.  
She was shocked when the door opened without a knock and Jamie strode into the room as if he belonged there. He scowled at the beast and for a moment Cersei's bitter heart leapt.  
He was going to yell at her for creating all these false rumors! He had stayed true to her. Just as quickly though, her heart sank when he spoke. “You finished without me? You know how I enjoy our baths.”  
Cersei's jaw dropped. What?  
00000  
Brienne blushed and smiled, “It started to grow cold, ser. I waited as long as I could.”  
Jamie smirked, “I would have warmed you quickly, my lady.”  
He crossed to her and pulled Brienne to her feet. “I was delayed by Ser Loras and Kingsguard business.”  
Brienne reached up and began to unfasten his white cloak. “I take it all is well?”  
Jamie smiled, “It is now.” He pulled her flush against his body and kissed her. She sighed into his mouth and opened wider to permit his tongue entrance.  
She shuddered at the wet heat of his mouth as she always did, reaching her own tongue into his mouth to begin a duel. Jamie groaned, and a flash of heat coiled in her lower belly. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and Jamie bucked his hips against her. This time she moaned.  
0000  
Cersei still couldn't believe her own eyes. Jamie was wrapped in a heated embrace with the ugliest woman she had ever seen. He was making noises he had only ever made for her. She continued to watch as the beast helped him undress and remove his golden hand.  
Cersei grimaced at the reveal of the stump, but was repulsed when the beast tenderly kissed it. Jamie was looking at the oaf with something Cersei had never seen. She wondered if there was tears in his eyes.  
He grabbed her roughly, kissing her soundly and grabbing her arse, pushing his hips into her. He walked her backward until her knees hit the bed, ripping the robe from her body. The beast climbed onto the bed and waited for him to join her.  
Cersei looked at her body with disgust. She was overly large, had small breasts, with a thick waist and thighs. Her attention returned to Jamie. He had put weight back on, now that he was out of captivity. He didn't have the perfect, well muscled body Cersei remembered, but he was still lean and hard. She began to feel herself become excited by him again. She just had to ignore the stump. Her nipples tightened as his undid his laces.  
0000  
Brienne lay back on the bed and watched as Jamie finished undressing. They had come together for the first time in the Lord Commander's chambers after he had given her Oathkeeper. She could see through his facade and down to the man yearning for his honor back. He hadn't always been a good man, but he was trying to be. Trying to make things right and as she had played back all of their misadventures in her head, she knew she would never find another like him. And this time she wouldn't stay in the shadows, watching from afar.  
She was brought back to the present when Jamie tugged on her ankle, “Whatever are you thinking about? Bored with me already?'  
Brienne smiled and walked on her knees to the end of the bed. She pulled him to her, feeling his hot, hard arousal against her belly. “Never.”  
Jamie bit her neck and joined her on the bed. He pushed her onto her back and settled himself atop her. Brienne opened her thighs wider to accommodate him, canting her hips up for some friction against where she wanted it.  
Jamie reached down with his left hand and found her wet with need. He rubbed his thumb over that bundle of nerves and sunk two fingers into her cunt. Brienne arched off the bed moaning his name. Jamie smirked, “Oh not yet, my lady.”  
0000  
Cersei had her bodice pulled down with one hand playing with her nipples and the other had pulled her gown up and had two fingers of her own sunk into her cunt. She fucked herself as she watched her twin service that oaf.  
They made a ridiculous picture, he barely even covered her while atop her. Cersei told herself that she was only turned on by watching Jamie and remembering what he used to do to her. Maybe she could get past the stump and they could continue as before.  
Another loud groan filled the room and it was so deep Cersei didn't know who it had come from. She suspected it was the beast as Jamie had one of her nipples in his mouth and his hand was working the other. Cersei could see his cock pressing against her huge thigh and her own belly clenched in want at the sight.  
0000  
Brienne writhed against him, moaning with pleasure. She snaked a hand between them and grabbed his cock.  
Jamie tore his mouth away from her breast and moaned at the feel of Brienne's warm hand stroking him. She stroked him with a firm grip like he had showed her and bucked his hips into her hand when she swept her thumb over the head. He rested his forehead against her chest, panting. He loved her strong body. He realized that he had for awhile, but had told himself otherwise to protect himself. His only experience with woman had been his sister, and she was as conniving as she was beautiful. He almost didn’t know what to do with the blind affection Brienne showed him.  
He braced himself on his right forearm and reached for her cunt again. She was dripping wet and began gasping his name. Jamie pushed her hand away and aligned his cock to her entrance. They locked eyes and Jamie felt a swell of love as he looked upon her flushed face and lust filled eyes. He thrust into her.  
00000  
Cersei groaned when he thrust into that creature, but thankfully was drowned out by the two below. The rumors were right about that. They were loud.  
She fingered herself in time with Jamie's thrusts, watching as strong legs wrapped around his body and large hips arched up to meet his thrusts. Gasps and moans filled the chamber along with, 'Oh fuck, Brienne.' and 'Yes, Jamie. Oh, Gods!'  
Cersei's own breaths were coming fast and when Brienne flipped them and began riding him, Cersei came hard while biting her hand. She slumped in her chair and continued to watch as Jamie rubbed her clit while she rode him. The large woman, arched her back and screamed as she came. Cersei studied the intense look of satisfaction on Jamie's face. A look he had previously only shown her.  
0000  
Jamie flipped them over again, thrusting hard and fast. Sweat pooled at his lower back, and the wet sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room. Brienne's hands were clutching his arse, her legs open wide for him. He kept his gaze locked with hers, and when she stroked her hand down his right arm and to his stump, he threw his head back with a shout and emptied his seed inside her.  
00000  
Cersei watched the two below for a little longer before leaving. She did not notice until she reached her own chambers that she had been weeping.


End file.
